


A novel idea

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Quirinietta (Quirinus Quirrell/Marietta Edgecombe) [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: I see what you did there.
Relationships: Marietta Edgecombe/Quirinus Quirrell
Series: Quirinietta (Quirinus Quirrell/Marietta Edgecombe) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119284
Kudos: 1





	A novel idea

Our story starts in Quirinus Quirrell's new house in the countryside of England. His girlfriend Marietta Edgecombe who's a student at Hogwarts, visits him during the holidays and outside of term times. Qurinus has been living here ever since Dumbledore miraculously managed to separate him from Voldemort after Harry attacked the latter, but he's slowly beginning to realise that there aren't too many things he's very adept at.

Marietta asked, "Why on Earth are you wearing that hideous frown?"

Quirinus sighed. "Mary, I still haven't secured a job yet."

Marietta guessed, "I take it that interview at the wizarding inn didn't go well then?"

Quirinus muttered, "Marley took one look at me and told me that my kind wasn't welcome there."

Marietta pulled him into a hug and said, "Ugh, some people just can't seem to see beyond their own stupid bubbles. It's a shame really that you can't just write a book about your experiences and be done with it, Quirry."

Quirinus exclaimed, "That's it!"

Marietta pulled away from him ever so slightly and smirked. "You're not really going to do it, are you?"

Quirinus grinned. "Why ever not? It very well might just dispel false rumours and who knows... maybe it'll earn me a bob or two."


End file.
